Heart of Atlantis
by LuckyKoorime
Summary: A girl asks Koenma to help her save her people. Can the Spirit Detectives help this girl or is her race destined to die just as the world already believes? HieiOC
1. Default Chapter

Author note: I have a new story. Well actually I have like eight but I have yet to write them. Anyway, a girl goes to Koenma and asks him to help her save her people. The question is, can the spirit detectives help this girl or is her race destined to die just as the world already believes?  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I wish I owned Hiei.  
  
Title: Heart of Atlantis Chapter: The Briefing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
True Friends:  
  
-Always have words of encouragement  
  
-Love you unconditionally, faults and all  
  
-Keep your secrets under lock and key  
  
-Light up your life when you are in the dark  
  
-Know laughter can be the best medicine  
  
-Are never far apart even though oceans may come between them  
  
-Weather the storm in search of the rainbow  
  
I guess my friends suck. Oh well this is MY story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yo toddler, what the hell do you want now?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Koenma called everyone into his office in the middle of the night. He said it was very urgent and had to be dealt with. So, here they all were. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were all in their pajamas. Hiei was in his normal clothes.  
  
"Yusuke shut up. This is of great importance. I have been informed of a supernatural disturbance in another world." Koenma explained.  
  
"Can't this wait till morning?" Kuwabara asked sleepily.  
  
"No. She needs our help or her entire race will die."  
  
" 'Her, huh?" Yusuke said slyly.  
  
"Yes, 'her'. Do you have a problem with that, sir?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Okay, tell me what you think. The story may be a little confusing and you may have to read between the lines to understand. Please review. Flames are not accepted, however, constructive criticism is accepted to a degree. Ja ne.  
  
-LuckySpirit 


	2. Princess Amara

Disclaimer: This is really stupid. I don't own them!! I still want Hiei.  
  
Author Note: Okay, this is the second chapter. I am sorry that the chapters are short but bare with me, between school and Lucky, my horse, I don't have much time. I will try to update every Saturday but that can't be promised.  
  
Reviewer responses:  
  
Hiei's Gurl- Thank you for reviewing on my stories. I am not sure if she will end up with Hiei. I created her so that she could fit with him but I am not sure. She is based off of my personality but any way. I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Oh yeah, thanks for the advice on the Charmed and Dangerous story. It was my first fic and really bad! Saphir is based of off me as well. I love Hiei!!!!!!!!! Ja ne.  
  
Heart of Atlantis  
  
Chapter Two: Man After Midnight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When you're safe at home you wish you were having an adventure, when you're having an adventure you wish you were safe at home. Tharton Wilde said that. I believe it. Ever since I started this adventure I wish that I could go back and stop myself. But of course life sucks like that. How about I start from the beginning?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes 'her'. Do you have a problem with that sir?" A woman said as she walked in the door. Everyone stared at her as she walked to Koenma and turned to face them.  
  
She had pastel blue hair that seemed to shimmer in the light. Her hair reached her shoulders and a little below. Atop her head was a crystal tiara made of a blue stone. The woman wore a sky blue bikini top and a matching skirt that fell like water to the floor. Her skin was a beautiful bronze and she piercing blue eyes. Strapped across her back was a sword.  
  
"Ahem. You can stop staring now." Koenma said.  
  
"My name is Princess Amara. I am the reason why you all are here at this ungodly hour." Her voice was smooth and sweet and had a light British accent. "I need your help. The only question is; are you willing?" They were still staring at her.  
  
"What are your powers?" Hiei asked suspiciously.  
  
"I have several. I control water and I have telekinesis. I can also sword fight and phase through solid objects. That good enough?" Amara asked. Hiei gave no response and instead attacked her. His movements were so quick that the others could not follow. Amara drew her sword with as much speed as him and they started to fight around the office. The attacks were a blur but it was over soon enough.  
  
"Not bad." Hiei said as he sheathed his katana. Amara followed suit and smirked. This would be fun, she thought.  
  
"What do you need our help with?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"I come from Atlantis—"  
  
"But Atlantis doesn't exist!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Amara glared at him. "I can assure you, it does exist. Though it may not after what has happened." She looked over the four boys. They looked strong enough but only time would tell.  
  
"What happened?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It is a long story. One that should wait till morning." She turned to Koenma, "Do you have any spare rooms?"  
  
"Yes, follow me." He led them down a long hall with more than enough doors. Koenma led them to the end of the seemingly endless hall and stopped at the end. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama received the rooms on the left, while Hiei and Princess Amara took the rooms in the right. Koenma bid them good night and then disappeared to his own room. They all fell asleep completely unaware of what the rooms could...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: There is the second chapter. What will the rooms do to them while they sleep? Good question, one that only I know the answer too. YOU will just have to read and find out later! Ja ne. I must go ride Lucky and prepare him for the show this weekend!  
  
--LuckySpirit 


	3. Man After Midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Author Note: I am updating now because I have time and I kinda feel bad about not updating on Saturday. But it was my birthday and I had a show to prepare for the next day. Anyway, on to the story!  
  
Heart of Atlantis  
  
Chapter Three: Man After Midnight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was once asked, if you leave a room, is it still there? It's a good question. One that we may never know the answer to. What do you think about it? I am not quiet sure myself. Whatever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~ Amara's POV ~*~*~*~  
  
I had the dream again. I don't know why, but when I was young I always got this strange dream. It was always the same. Then it stopped all together and now over the past month or so, every night, the dream is there. Nothing has changed from the last time that I had it.  
  
My dream, I'll describe it. It is very blurry. It starts out with a woman. She has long blue hair and clothes like mine. There is a creature in front of her. It looks pissed to say the least. I too was in it, only I was a little girl. The woman told me to stay put, to back. She then faced the creature and started to chant an old spell. There was a bright flash of light and then the dream fast forwarded to another scene.  
  
Now I was watching, like a spectator to a movie. I saw myself, the same creature stood in front of me. There were also three men standing off to the side. I could not make out their features or anything because the dream was still blurry. And there was a fourth man standing next to my figure. Then I saw my aura flare.  
  
I woke up at that point. Well, to be more exact, I screamed and sat bolt upright. 'I need to go for a walk.' I thought as I got out of bed and put on my shoes. The hall was pitch black. 'Oh well' I thought, it didn't bother me. I closed my door quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~ Normal POV ~*~*~*~  
  
Princess Amara started to walk down the hall to her left. Something made a sound behind her. Out of instinct she whirled around to kick whomever it was that was behind her. The person caught her leg in a strong pair of hands.  
  
"Afraid of what lurks in the shadows, Princess?"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that?!" She nearly shouted. She felt Hiei drop her leg but she could barley see him in the darkness of the hall.  
  
"Why are you not asleep?" He asked.  
  
"Why aren't you?" She retorted.  
  
"Unlike you ningens, I do not require as much sleep." Hiei answered gruffly.  
  
"And if I were to tell you that I was not mortal?" She challenged.  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"I am an Atlantian. I live for an extended period of time, longer than that of a mortal and that of a demon." Amara explained.  
  
"Why are you out here?" He asked.  
  
"My aren't we full of questions. I couldn't sleep either. So, I decided I would go for a walk. Care to join me?" She offered as she started to walk away. Hiei decided that he had nothing better to do so he fell into step beside her. "Back in Atlantis I used to spend entire nights walking through the halls and corridors of my palace. I would wonder about till dawn thinking about random things and exploring my palace. Even today I'm still finding rooms and halls and places I never knew existed."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked. 'This girl is rather interesting and she doesn't seem to fear me as others have so often done.' He thought.  
  
"Well you see my family is a little strange. Our family has ruled over Atlantis ever since Atlantis first came to be and each generation continues to add onto the palace until they die and the next takes over. So, I'll find rooms from centuries ago that have not been disturbed at all. The ghosts of previous rulers still reside in the palace. Some of the workers were killed and some still are, it's a dangerous job, but the ghosts of the deceased still roam about and I usually run into them. Occasionally I will see the woman from my dreams." Amara explained her family's strangeness to the fire demon, which seemed to be listening with something close to interest but she wasn't sure. She had heard rumors about him being a cold, heartless killer but from what she could see and sense he was no different than her. Sure he hid his emotions well but his eyes deceived his thoughts.  
  
"What do you see in your dreams?" Hiei stunned himself by asking that. Normally he wouldn't have cared and he could easily pry into her mind but for some odd reason that he couldn't place, he wanted to hear her tell it. He had never said this much to anyone and never cared for anyone other than his sister. What was happening to him?  
  
"In my dreams there is a women and she tells me to stay back. In the dream I am a little girl and there is a demon of some sort standing in front of her. She kind of looks like me but I can't tell because it's so blurry. Then she chants something and there is a bright explosion and I am in another scene. Only this time I am only a spectator from the outside. There are three boys and one is standing by me, but I can't see them also because it is to dark. Then I see my aura flare and then I always wake up."  
  
"What do yo—" Hiei was cut off by a loud grating sound the feeling of rushed air. "Kuso! I can't see a thing!"  
  
"Don't curse the darkness, Hiei," Amara said as she held out her hand and a crystal sphere appeared and it glowed with a bright light, "Light a candle. The light lit the entire hall. The only problem was...  
  
"Weren't we in a blue hallway?" Amara asked as she looked around the hall. It was nothing like the hall she had seen before falling asleep. This one was painted red with pictures of King Enma and Koenma. There were also fewer rooms and the doors were positioned differently. "Seems Koenma failed to warn us about what the rooms could do."  
  
"Great shifting rooms." Hiei muttered.  
  
"You can sense them right? Kurama and Yusuke and them?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yes but that won't do any good, baka Princess." Hiei snapped.  
  
"Excuse me, but this baka Princess has a way back if you would stop being an ass for a moment." She snapped back. Hiei glared at her and waited for her to explain. "You can sense them right? Well point in the direction that they are in." She ordered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I' will show you if you would cooperate."  
  
"Hn." Was his only reply as his jagan glowed. "That way."  
  
"Good now take my hand." Amara instructed and she held out her hand. Hiei only looked at it then at her as if she was crazy. "Take me hand unless you want to wonder these halls for a while." Hiei reluctantly placed his hand in hers and she walked to the wall. She then proceeded to walk through the wall. Hiei's eyes widened at the fact that she could phase through solid objects.  
  
"See? This isn't so bad and we can get to the others quickly. Just make sure you don't let go, otherwise you'll run smack into the wall." She said as she smiled at him. After a few more minutes they finally reached Koenma's office to see everyone there. They all looked at her and Hiei as they came through the wall holding hands.  
  
"Where were you two?" Yusuke asked with a smirk on his face. Amara glared at him and he was sent flying into a wall.  
  
"Uh, hi, everyone. Koenma you really should warn others that you have shifting rooms." Amara said as she dropped Hiei's hand. Koenma just laughed. Amara went to stand next to his desk and to face the Reikai Tantei.  
  
"Princess Amara, could you please inform us of the problem you are having in Atlantis?" Koenma asked. Everyone looked expectantly at the princess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author note: All right that is the third chapter for you guys. Thank you all for the reviews they were very helpful.  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!  
  
I need to know if you guys want Amara paired with Hiei or not, and there is another character later on that could go with Kurama. So tell me what you guys think, okay? Thanks again to my reviewers! Please Review! Ja ne.  
  
-- LuckySpirit 


	4. Legends Never Die

Disclaimer: I don't own them, happy now?  
  
Author Note: Hello everyone! Here is the Fourth chapter of Heart of Atlantis. Enjoy.  
  
Heart of Atlantis  
  
Chapter Four: Legends Never Die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They say Heros are often forgotten, but legends never die. That time erases people and events. In reality, it's people themselves that erase things. Kind of sad, isn't it? I remember a story that I was told. I thought it merely a legend. However, now I know that it is true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There is a story, or legend rather. It tells of the Nicodemus and the women who defeated it. A little over six hundred years ago, an evil Atlantian created Nicodemus. Nicodemus killed its creator and proceeded to over take Atlantis and everyone in it. He was able to control the people of Atlantis in a way that has been either long forgotten or it is still unknown. Though there was one Atlantian, a woman actually, who was immune to his powers. She was the only one who had the ability to defeat him. So, she fought him to save Atlantis. However, she was only able to seal him away. Unfortunately, she died while sealing him away. Now, almost six centuries later, an unknown force has reawakened Nicodemus." Amara explained the legend of the Nicodemus and the woman who died defeating it.  
  
"What do you want us to do about?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I would like for you four to help me defeat Nicodemus once and for all. I fear that my power alone will not be enough." She said. There was a hint of anger in her voice as she said that she might not be able to defeat him alone.  
  
"Hn. He will be dead soon enough, Princess." Hiei answered for the rest of them. Amara smiled at him and the rest of the Tantei.  
  
"Good. We shall leave today." She turned to Koenma, "Can you open a portal near the sea?"  
  
"Wait. What?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We are going to Atlantis." Amara said simply.  
  
"Can't you just open a portal at Atlantis?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No. A long time ago a barrier was placed around Atlantis to keep people and demons alike from discovering Atlantis after it was submerged be a demon in the early history of Atlantis." Amara explained. Kurama just nodded in understanding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers. And Amara will go with Hiei!  
  
Responses:  
  
Hiei's Girl- Thanks for the review! I can't kill Kurama, he plays a part in the story later and my best friend would hate me. LOL.  
  
Koori No Kitsune- There is a character later on that I will probably have go with Kurama. Thanks for the Review!  
  
Celadine-Girl- You're very enthusiastic! The story is already written out but I do have a role that you could play. You would be evil if that is okay. Review with an answer!  
  
Curing*angel- Here's the update!  
  
surfergurl16- I'm glad you like my story!  
  
A Fire in the Shadows- You don't seem to happy with Amara going with Hiei, are you?  
  
HieiFan666- What will happen? I know! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Author Note: Don't forget to review!! Ja ne.  
  
-LuckySpirit 


	5. Journey to Atlantis

Disclaimer: I do not own them for the last freakin time!  
  
Author Note: Okay I am not very happy. My stupid computer is out to get me and so far it's succeeding. I don't know what I do but it seems to enjoy crashing, freezing and whatever else it can think of doing while I am on it. Any way, here is the fifth chapter to Heart of Atlantis. Enjoy!  
  
Heart of Atlantis  
  
Chapter Five: Journey to Atlantis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Koenma finally got a portal opened to the sea after a lot of shouting and several random objects being telekinetically hurled at people and into walls. The Reikai Tantei was not at all pleased to be going all the way to Atlantis.  
  
"How do you plan on getting us to Atlantis?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Look out there," Amara pointed out to the sea, "Tell me what you see."  
  
"Uh... I see some stupid dolphins." Kuwabara answered. Amara glared at the insult to her creatures.  
  
"Those 'stupid dolphins' are what is going to haul your lazy ass to Atlantis." She snapped.  
  
"Princess, how will we breathe on our way down to Atlantis?" Kurama asked.  
  
"That is what these are for." Amara said as she pulled out four aquamarine crystals. She held her hand palm up and using her telekinesis, the four crystals spread out to the four boys so that they hovered in front of their faces. "These are Atlantian crystals. They will not only allow you to breathe underwater but they will also gain you entrance into Atlantis. You see Atlantis will only become visible if you wear an Atlantian crystal. The barrier around Atlantis is set up so that Atlantis is like another dimension, one that co-exists with the ningens world. Submarines could pass right through Atlantis and not even know it. That is why Atlantis still remains hidden to ningens even after all these centuries." Amara explained. She moved her hand forward causing the necklaces to drape around their necks.  
  
"How do we get to the dolphins?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Watch." Amara stepped forward and spread out her arms. The water followed her movements, leaving only dry sand and a path leading directly to the five awaiting dolphins. The boys just looked at each other and followed her out to the dolphins. "These will take as all the way to Atlantis. Atlantis is about a two day journey since we will have to rest at night."  
  
"Why must we stop at night?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Various reasons. One, there are many dangers that lurk in the shadows that would very easily sneak up on you without you even knowing it until it sinks its teeth into your flesh. Two, the dolphins will need to rest for a little while after fighting against the tides and underwater currents. That is why." Amara answered the koorime.  
  
"How dangerous can some fish be?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Very dangerous. Have you ever heard of sea serpents and giant squid?" They nodded their heads; "Well there are creatures even more deadly than that out in that deep sea. It's hard to believe that beneath it's glassy surface, lays a world of gliding monsters." She said as she looked out into the vast expanse of the blue ocean.  
  
"Fine have it your way, Princess." Yusuke mumbled.  
  
"Thank you, I will. Now hop on and we will start on our journey." Amara and the rest slid onto their mounts. Dolphins had an aqua colored tear drop on their foreheads. They also had a bridal of sorts on them.  
  
Amara closed the pathway she had opened and the warm water surrounded them. Amara led the way into the deep ocean. The ride was silent for a little while. No one really knew what they could say. What was there that could be said anyway?  
  
"Princess, do you know how to defeat Nicodemus?" Kurama asked after a while of silence.  
  
"No. My father was the one to tell me the legend of Nicodemus. It always seemed painful for him to tell the story but he would always tell me it regardless when I was little. But he never told me how he was sealed away, only that the women was extremely brave and that he would never forget her."  
  
"What of your mother?" Hiei asked. He had never heard her mention her mother only her father.  
  
"I never knew my mother. My father said that she died when I was little. I can't remember anything about her, not even what she looked like. It's almost as if she never existed. When I asked my father he would only say that I look just like her and would probably follow right in her footsteps, but he would also say that he did not want me to meet the same fate as her. He never told me how she died though." Amara said in a sad voice.  
  
"Why can't you ask your father to tell you more about the legend?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because my father was killed by someone. All that we have to go on is what I already know and what happened in my dream."  
  
"What could you gather from your dream?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Not much. The dream is rather foggy and all that I can see is a woman that looks a lot like me. She tells me to stay back and a bright light comes from her then the dream moves on to a different time setting and it's me facing Nicodemus and there are three boys standing in the background and one standing right beside me. My aura flares and that is where the dream ends. So really all that I know from that is there are four others who are supposed to help me defeat Nicodemus." Amara explained. It was all very confusing.  
  
"Do you know who those four people are?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Baka, we are the ones who are supposed to help her." Hiei snorted at the orange haired boys lack of intelligence.  
  
"I have a feeling that my dream is a premonition." Amara admitted.  
  
"Can you have a premonition of the past and then one of the future in your sleep?" Kurama asked. He knew a little about psychic abilities but not that much, he knew more about spirit attacks.  
  
"Yes. Someone that is clairvoyant can get a premonition in different forms. They could get them by touching an object, by their dreams, or Some don't even have to touch something in order to get one, they simply appear. It all depends. You can also revieve a premonition of the future or the past."  
  
"So you are a psychic now too?" Hiei asked. He was riding next her while the others were spread out behind them.  
  
"I always was. I have telekinesis, which is a psychic ability. But everyone has psychic abilities within them, it all depends on weather you can tap into them or not. Like you Hiei, you have telepathy and telekinesis but yours are not natural but regardless, that still makes you a psychic. The word psychic is very broad and not very descriptive." Amara explained. The others nodded their heads in understanding.  
  
"how much longer till we rest?" Kuwabara complained. "My butt hurts and I think that there is something following us."  
  
"What do you mean, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. Everyone was looking around but all they saw was a deep blue. They were still in the layer of ocean that the light penetrated however, it was slowly getting darker as they descended slowly down into the depths of the ocean. "I don't see anything."  
  
"You won't be able to and you can't sense them either." Amara said.  
  
"What do you mean, Princess?" Hiei asked as he gave her a confused look.  
  
"Aquatic demons don't have spirit energy that can be sensed. Down here, spirit energy is worthless. It will get easily carried of course by the under water currents and the demons down here can also control the water to a certain extent. Thus making it useless. They use ambush tactics and mainly brut strength." Amara explained. She and the others pulled the dolphins to a halt.  
  
"So how the hell do we know were they are going to attack?!" Yusuke yelled angrily.  
  
"The same way a dolphin would find its prey. By using sonar." She said simply. The others looked like they still didn't see what she was getting at so she elaborated, "I mean, we can use the dolphins. They san sense the vibrations the creature is causing when he moves."  
  
"And if this creature can move with out causing ripples in the water?" Hiei challenged, he wanted to see if she had thought of that little fact.  
  
"Every action causes a ripple effect." Damn. He thought. Suddenly the creature appeared behind Amara. He pressed a cold blade to her throat. The others did not even have time to react as he started to back away. Hiei made a move to help her but the demon only pressed the blade harder.  
  
"Do not come any closer. All that I want is the Princess." The demon said.  
  
"And if we do?" Hiei challenged.  
  
"I will not hesitate to slit her pretty throat." He hissed as he pressed the blade harder to draw a thin line of blood that floated in the oceans current. "My orders are to bring her back. Dead or alive."  
  
"Do you really think that you can break me?" Amara asked. She seemed to not the least bit phased that a sharp knife was being held at her throat. The others looked at her as though she was crazy. The demon as well gave her a strange look. "Who sent you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern, Princess." The demon said. No one was moving.  
  
"If you will not tell me willingly than I can always find out for myself." She looked at Hiei who seemed to catch what she was hinting at. Hiei's jagan began to glow, though it seemed even eerier in the depth they were at. He search through the demons mind but he could find nothing, only a few memories and some unimportant information, but no name.  
  
"He knows nothing of who sent him after you." Hiei informed her. She nodded and her eyes began to glow an aqua blue. The demon that was behind her went flying through the water until Amara stopped him with her telekinesis. She held him in place with one hand and used the other to fling the dagger he held against her into his chest. Despite the fact of being underwater the demon burst into flames.  
  
"And here I thought that we would have to save you!" Yusuke laughed. Amara smirked.  
  
"I have never and will never be a damsel in distress. I my be a princess but I can slay my own dragon without the help of some guy."  
  
"Princess, you throat is cut rather deeply." Kurama pointed out. Amara touched her neck and saw there was thick blood on her hand.  
  
"Anyone have piece of cloth?" She asked. They looked at each other and shrugged. Then Hiei pulled of his white scarf and handed it to her. She smiled in thaks and tied it tightly to stop the flow of blood.  
  
"Hey, uh, won't all this blood attract other fish?" Kuwabara asked. He was looking around like something would jump out at him.  
  
"No, and it wouldn't matter because the cave we will be spending the night in is right over there." She pointed in the direction of an underwater ravine. "On the face of those cliffs should be a cave." Amara explained as she remounted her dolphin and took of in the direction of the ravine.  
  
Sure enough there was an opening to a large cave. Amara instructed them to swim in single file and to keep their heads low. Too bad Kuwabara didn't listen, seeing as how he smacked his head on the entrance of the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Okay, after what, 26 pages, I finally finished the fifth chapter. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews from you guys. So, either you haven't read the update or you are bored with this story already. If I don't get many reviews I may consider taking this down. I have not decided and it is up to you guys if you want this to continue. Ja ne for now and thank you to those that did review!  
  
-LuckySpirit 


	6. Path of Light

Disclaimer: I don't own, you no sue. Get it, got it, good.  
  
Author Note: Hello. It's Thursday and my riding lesson was canceled so here I am typing up the sixth chapter of Heart of Atlantis. I was nearly deafened by the shouts I got from the reviews. So, obviously, I will continue with this story as long as I keep getting reviews.  
  
Heart of Atlantis  
  
Chapter Six: Path of Light  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amara led the way through the winding halls of the cave they had entered. It was completely dark and Amara had to summon an energy crystal to light the way. The walls of the cave were steadily getting wider, allowing them more room to sit up and move. The water was relatively colder than what it had been in the open ocean but it was still warm.  
  
Suddenly the roof gave way completely and opened up into a circular pool. The dolphins rose to the surface and moved towards the rim of the rock pool. The cave was full of fresh air and there was also vegetation and flowers growing all around. If one had been blindfolded and brought here they would think that were still above water and in a sort of tropical oasis.  
  
They got off of the dolphins and walked onto the ground. The Tantei stood in awe of the entire place. Amara smiled as they started to look around. The place really was amazing. She would often come out here to think and just to sit and stare at the beauty of the place. Her ancestors had created this place as a refuge for lost Atlantian and as a mid point between Atlantis and the shore. She could remember her father taking her up here for a while so that he could train her.  
  
She had heard stories from the merchants that came to and from the shore. They would tell her and the other children of the winding labyrinths and the ghosts of the lost Atlantian who had traveled to deep into the labyrinths and were never found again.  
  
They would also tell of tales of sailors being eaten alive by the many demons and rouges that roamed the seas around the boarder of Atlantis and beyond. They also said that if one of us were to go beyond the border and out into the open oceans than we would be captured and tortured and eaten alive.  
  
The stories were only told to us so that we would keep inside Atlantis and not go wondering off. She had also heard tales of what life was like on the shore. They said that there were evil mortals who would love to capture us and put us on display so that their kind could look at us and then they would run tests on us and then throw us into a cage to be studied.  
  
The stories were enough to keep most of the children inside Atlantis. However, she never really believed in all of those tales because of all of them were true than how did they come back unharmed and alive. If everything that they said was true than they too should be dead.  
  
One day she decided to see if the stories were true. One night she snuck out of her room and went to a place along the border where she had placed a portal and went through it. The other side of the border was beautiful. Clear but dark open oceans and freedom. She swam through the water, going farther and farther away from the border. She kept going and going until she saw the cave. By that time it was daylight and more than likely, they would be looking for her. She went back and found that everyone was still asleep. She snuck back in and when her father woke up she asked him to take her to the cave that the sailors were always talking about. Reluctantly he had agreed.  
  
When they finally reached the cave the next day and entered into it she too had stared in awe at its beauty. Her father told her that he and her mother had used to come there and talk and do other things as well. After that she would always come here.  
  
"Hey, if you guys are hungry, all you have to do is think about what it is you want to eat and it will appear. Okay?" Amara explained.  
  
"Anything we what?" Yusuke asked slowly.  
  
"Yes, anything could possibly want to eat." Amara smiled. Each one, save for Hiei and Amara, thought of what they wanted and it instantly appeared before them. A big grin appeared on Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces as their food appeared before them. Amara smiled as they eat their food.  
  
"Princess, Does this place have a name?" Kurama asked as he finished his apple.  
  
"This place has been called many names. The sailors and merchants called it Crystal Junction because of all the crystals. I would always call it The Oasis because it looked like all of the other oasis' that laid in the deserts of Atlantis." Amara answered. She looked around at the Oasis and its inhabitants. Each one looked rather content. Kurama sat on a rock eating what was left of his apple, Kuwabara and Yusuke sat on the ground eating hotdogs, she sat at the base of a tree that was next to the water and Hiei sat in the same tree on one of the high branches.  
  
"What is the plan for tomorrow?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Well, we will rest tonight and in the morning we will make the last half of the trip to Atlantis." Amara explained.  
  
"Well, I am going to go to bed." Kuwabara said as he yawned widely. Yusuke nodded in agreement and they both went a separate place to sleep.  
  
"Princess, is there any way to turn out the lights?" Yusuke asked. Amara thought for a moment as she looked around the walls of the Oasis. She looked at all of the crystals that lined the walls and then up to the ceiling. Her eyes came to rest on the large crystal wedged in the center of the ceiling.  
  
She remembered what her father had told her about that crystal and the Oasis. He said that the Atlantian who had created the Oasis had originally made it to serve as a resting place for the lost Atlantian souls on their way to Reikai. The Atlantian had placed the crystal in the center of the ceiling to serve as guide to Reikai when the souls had rested.  
  
She had asked her father if her mother had passed through the Oasis and the crystal on her way to Reikai. He said that he believed that she was still her waiting. He said that the day before she died she had come here. She told him that she had a premonition of something horrible and that she had to write a warning in the Oasis. She never said what she saw or whom the warning was for. Before she died she that when the one that the message was for turned the large crystal in the center of the Oasis, a path of light would the way to the message.  
  
Amara had never really believed that because it was always her father that would turn out the light and nothing would happen, no path of light or anything. She glared at the large crystal, using her telekinesis to it slightly. The large crystal's light started to fade, as did the other, smaller crystals, until there was only the glow from the pool leading out of the cave. Everyone drifted off to sleep except for Amara.  
  
After a few minutes some of the crystals started to relight. It was only a little, not the full light they emitted when the large crystal was on. It was just a soft glow. Amara looked at all of the crystals that were lit a noticed they lead down one of the many labyrinths that winded deep into the Oasis. She remembered what her father said, "when the one chosen to find the message turned out the center crystal a path of light will appear to lead them to their destiny."  
  
Amara stood up and looked at her sleeping companions, the boys who had fast become her friend. When she was sure that they were asleep, she started to follow the path of light when a figure in black fell into her path.  
  
"Where are you going, Princess?" Hiei asked. Amara smiled at him.  
  
"I'm going to find my destiny. Care to join me?" She replied. Hiei nodded once and together they began to follow the path of light, neither knowing what would await them and the end.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Ohhhhhhh! It's a cliffhanger. Don't you just love those? I do. They keep you guys reading. Any way, thank you to: Hiei's Gurl, Dark Chobit, HieiFan666, Celadine-Girl, and Michiyo. Ja ne.  
  
-LuckySpirit 


	7. Message From The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own them...  
  
Author Note: Okay, here's the second chapter of Heart of Atlantis. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Heart of Atlantis  
  
Chapter Seven: Message From the Past  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amara and Hiei started to follow the path of light. The lights lead them down one of the many labyrinths of the Oasis. At first, the lights were very faint and not all that noticeable, but slowly, as they went deeper into the labyrinth the lights grew brighter. The light from the crystals lit the labyrinth so that the two could see perfectly in the narrow path.  
  
It was silent for a while; neither talking to the other for each was lost in their own thoughts. Amara was thinking about some of the legends that she had been told and about what had been happening in Atlantis. The entire place was in total chaos. The Nicodemus had been killing people and destroying settlements. No one had ever seen the demon before. No one had ever seen it attack either. Whenever there was an attack, it was always quick and over before anyone could make out was going on.  
  
She thought of the types of powers the demon had. She thought about how the demon got loose in the first place. According to her father, the spell that was placed to conceal Nicodemus was very powerful and could not be easily removed from the outside and impossible to remove from the inside. So, clearly there was an outside force that had released the evil demon. But why would someone want to release the demon. It had originally been created to follow the orders of the Atlantian that had created it. But that didn't turn out well, Nicodemus ended up killing the Atlantian and then proceeded to overtake Atlantis. Who ever broke out the probably wanted to take over Atlantis and they had to be powerful in order to release him. All in all it was rather confusing and it was only going to get more confusing.  
  
"What did you mean?" Hiei asked suddenly. Amara looked at him trying to figure out what he meant.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You said that you were going to find your destiny, what did you mean?" He clarified.  
  
"Oh, well there's a legend that tells of my mother and something she wrote. Apparently, the day before she died, she came here and wrote a message somewhere deep in these labyrinths. She told my father that the message was for the chosen one as she had called it. She said that a path of lights would appear to light he way to the message when the chosen one turned the large crystal in the center of the Oasis." She said. They were still walking and she kept her eyes straight ahead as she spoke. They were now very deep within the underwater cave and the path the crystals had created was slowly starting become even brighter.  
  
"If you were the one who was destined to find this message then why did you just now find it?" He asked. Normally he wouldn't talk this much but there was something about this girl that made him talk. It was very confusing to him because he had never had these feelings before and he didn't know what they were.  
  
"I had never turned the crystal and I always believed that it wasn't real." She confessed. Everything went silent again and they continued to walk through the winding path. The walls of the path suddenly opened to reveal a large room, one similar to the Oasis they had left.  
  
Amara walked into the room and all the crystals around the room lit up brightly. She looked around the room, taking in everything. The room was almost exactly like the Oasis but it was different in the sense that something old and powerful still resided here. She looked to the far wall and saw writing.  
  
"I can feel the presence of a ghost." Hiei said. It seemed old and very powerful but not dangerous.  
  
"So do I." Amara answered. She walked over to the wall. The writing was written in Ancient Atlantian. She reached out to touch the writing. It immediately lit up with a blue light. Suddenly, she felt as though her soul was being torn from her body. It was unbelievably painful and she had no idea as to what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amara looked around and she saw her own body tense as it touched the wall with the ancient inscriptions on it. She saw Hiei look surprised and confused. Amara watched as her body fell started to fall. Hiei snapped out of his daze and in the blink of an eye he had caught her now limp form and was cradling it to his chest.  
  
"What's happening?" She asked. Though no one seemed to hear her. This only served to freak her out even more because Hiei looked almost afraid and she didn't like the fact that she could see her own body and not be in it.  
  
"It's all right." A voice said.  
  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Amara called out as she got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Calm down, Amara. Is that any way to treat your mother?" The voice said as it stepped out into Amara's view.  
  
A/N: I could be mean and end it here... But since I haven't updated in a while, I'll continue!  
  
"Mother? Is that really you?" Amara asked as the woman came into her view. The woman smiled and nodded her head as an answer. "But you're dead! Wait does that mean that I'm dead too?!" Amara asked as she became frantic.  
  
"No! You're not dead." She assured the distraught princess.  
  
"Then what the hell happened?!" She yelled.  
  
"I placed a spell on that wall. All that it did was temporarily remove your soul from your physical body. Technically, it's your astral body that is here." She explained.  
  
"But why did you do this?" Amara asked. Her mother looked almost exactly like her with a few exceptions. Such as her height, eye color and a few other minor details.  
  
"This was the only way that I could talk to you. I'm assuming that since you're here with very cute little fire demon that Nicodemus has arisen again?" Amara nodded. "I figured as much. You know that I was only able to seal him away. I cannot tell you how but I can tell you that his weaknesses are fire and ice. You must destroy him, there cannot be a chance for him to come back. I was not able to defeat him but you can."  
  
"What makes you so sure that I can?" Amara challenged.  
  
Her mother simply smiled and said, "You know, so far you have followed in me very footsteps. Even falling for a man that seems to have a heart of ice."  
  
"I don't like Hiei! And he sure as hell doesn't like me! And besides Daddy wasn't cold." Amara protested to her statement.  
  
"You are some much like me. All the way down to your fiery spirit. Your father was a cold warrior, much like Hiei. I believed that no one could ever capture my heart and settle my temper and spirit but he was able to without even knowing it. Over time I learned that beneath the thick layer of ice was a kind soul that had seen too much. You like Hiei, there's no denying it and the same goes for him." Her mother said.  
  
"Hiei does not like me!" Amara yelled, though even she had to admit that she did feel something towards the fire demon.  
  
"Amara, are you that blind? Look at him." She pointed to where Hiei sat with Amara's body resting gently in his arms. Amara did notice that his normally cold eyes had softened and seemed that they were concerned. "Look into his heart, tell me what you see."  
  
Amara gave her a funny look but did as she was told. "I don't know." She said. There were so many emotions in the little demon that she couldn't make out anything.  
  
"That's all right. I must go now but always remember, even in the darkest of times, there is always light. But sometimes you have to look a little to find it." With those final words, her mother faded away and Amara felt her own soul return to it's body.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amara awoke with a start to find herself wrapped in Hiei's warm embrace. "Hiei?"  
  
"Amara, what happened?" He asked as he pulled her away from him enough to see her face.  
  
"I'm all right. I was with my mother. She said that Nicodemus's weaknesses are fire and ice." Amara explained.  
  
"I am glad you're okay." He said quietly.  
  
"I didn't know you cared." Amara said jokingly as she smiled.  
  
"Baka onna," Hiei said softly as he moved his hand to caress the side of her cheek. Amara leaned into his soft touch and closed her eyes. "I always cared."  
  
Amara nodded her head and yawned a little. Having your soul pulled from your body was a very tiring experience.  
  
"You should sleep." Hiei said. Amara just snuggled farther into his warm arms and sighed in contentment. Hiei shifted slightly so that he was leaning against the wall and Amara was resting comfortably in his lap. He smiled slightly as her breathing started to even out and kissed the top of her head lightly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author Note: Okay, that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't update last week but some things came up and I didn't have much time. Also, I'm sorry if Hiei was a little OOC but hey, we can't all stay in character ALL the time right? Anyway, thanks for the reviews and tell me what you would like to see happen between Amara and Hiei. I can't make any guarantees that all of it will happen but nonetheless tell me. Ja ne!!  
  
-LuckyKoorime 


	8. Revelations

Heart of Atlantis  
Chapter Eight: Revelations  
  
Amara woke up early the next morning with a feeling of comfort and security. She went to stand up and stretch but something around her waist tightened. She finally got a good look of where she had slept. She was right in Hiei's arms! Everything that happened from the previous night came back to her. She remembered her encounter with her mother and that her soul had been temporally separated from her body. Then she was suddenly in Hiei's warm embrace and he told her to rest. Amara smiled. The feeling of being in Hiei's arms suddenly felt...right.  
  
Amara felt Hiei shift and his smooth breathing grow more rapid, a sign that he was waking up. She lifted her head to see crimson eyes staring warmly at her. She smiled and made another attempt to stand but, once again, Hiei's arms tightened their hold. She tried to struggle but his grip held firm. She gave him an annoyed look that clearly said, 'what the hell?'  
  
"You should rest some more." Hiei said. It sounded like he was almost concerned for her but that couldn't be. He wouldn't care for her, she was just a Princess of a dieing race and she herself would probably die in the upcoming battle anyway.  
  
My, aren't we an optimistic thinker.  
  
'Are you my conscience?'  
  
No, it's Meera. OF COURSE I'M YOUR CONSCIENCE!!  
  
'I haven't heard from you since the time I was debating weather or not it would be fun to use my telekinesis to push some boy's into the mud...'  
  
Yes, fun times, fun times. But that's not why I'm here.  
  
'Then why are you?'  
  
Because, baka, it's obvious that you like Hiei and he likes you.  
  
"I don't like Hiei! And I DO NOT need a guy. Not in this lifetime.'  
  
That's your problem right there; you always wanted to be free. Not tied down by anyone  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
But...  
  
'There's always a but.'  
  
I don't think he will take away your freedom. You're a lot alike, you and him  
  
'We are not! And he doesn't like me'  
  
Gods, are you that blind?!  
  
'I'm not blind.'  
  
Then why can't you see what's in front of you?  
  
'...'  
  
Just take note of what he does, how he acts around you, stuff like that  
  
'I feel like I'm talking to a shrink'  
  
I'll be back  
  
Amara sighed and laid her head against Hiei's chest. It was true she was tired but they had to train and they still had to get back to the others. A thought struck her, the others! What would they think?  
  
"Hiei, what about the others?" Amara asked.  
  
"I told them we would train here and that they should train too." Hiei answered. Amara was silent for a moment before she thought of another question.  
  
"Why are you being kind to me?" She asked. She shifted her body so that she was facing Hiei. He looked away for a moment before he looked back at her. She couldn't read any emotion on his face.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Why am I being kind to her? Could I possibly like her? No. I can't. I cannot feel emotions. Emotions are for the weak and cowardly. I am the Forbidden Child and therefore cannot love nor be loved. Besides, why would she want a convicted felon? I won't fall for her...  
  
Normal POV  
  
Hiei got up abruptly causing Amara to fall off balance.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?" She asked. She looked perplexed and almost hurt.  
  
"Hn. No. We have to train." He said coldly. With that said and not even giving her time to prepare, he charged, katana drawn and ready to strike. Amara, thrown off guard and angry at being ignored, used her Telekinesis to throw him into the cave wall.  
  
'The little twit. He'll pay for messing with me like that.' Amara thought as Hiei landed with his feet on the wall. He pushed off and attacked again. Amara used her telekinesis to fling him into the encrypted wall. This time she made sure she had her telekinesis all around his body so that he couldn't move. His back slammed into the wall but disappeared before he hit the ground. He was about o slice Amara across her back but at the last minute she threw up an ice shield and repelled his katana. She withdrew her own katana and as he went to bring his katana she blocked. Her katana cut straight through Hiei's. The look on his face was pure surprise as he landed a ways from her. He looked at his now worthless katana and then to Amara.  
  
"How?" He growled.  
  
"Atlantian metal. Strongest ever found." She said. Hiei growled and charged her using his Fist of the Mortal Flame. Amara's eyes widened as she just barley dodged the first punch. She saw Hiei shift so that he was coming from the other side of her so she quickly threw up another ice shield and blocked most of the attack but she was still hit with a small amount. Amara landed on her knees. She clutched her bare abdomen, which now harbored several severe burns. Hiei smirked, knowing he had won. Amara glared at him and decided to use on of her stronger attacks. She summoned her ice powers.  
  
"Artic Blast!" She screamed. A bright blue light emitted from her and the entire room was covered in a thick layer of ice. Amara stood, her eyes glowing blue, and walked the short distance to where Hiei was frozen in place with the exception of his head. Amara glared at him.  
  
"You never answered me." She said coldly. Hiei stared at her, his face portraying no emotion.  
  
"I cannot feel emotions." He said simply, "It is for the weak."  
  
"Really? Then I must be weak but wait. I just froze you in a solid block of ice." Amara bit out. "Emotions don't make you weak. If anything they make you stronger. They can fuel your power and make you stronger, Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You know something, Hiei, life is too short to take seriously, you have to throw caution to the wind and feel." Amara said. "They say that seeing is believing but I think that feeling is believing. If not, I would have never believed how you strong your Mortal Flame was or what it felt like to be loved. I think that you do have a heart. You just need someone to melt the ice that has trapped it." Amara said softly as she waved her hand. The ice disappeared and Hiei stood freely. Amara turned and walked down the path of light that would lead her to the others. Her arm was across her abdomen still. Hie followed her and thought about what she had said.  
  
Amara whistled loudly to get the other three boys' attention. They all turned to look at her. She winced slightly from the pain of the burns.  
  
"Alright, we only have a day's trip left to get to Atlantis. If we leave now, we'll get there at sunset. When we get there I have a friend that I need you guys to meet. She will be of great use to us because I asked her to keep a record of what happened while I searched for help." Amara said. Her tone was viod of any emotion and she had a hard glaze in her eyes. "We will enter Atlantis at the southern gate, closest to the Palace. We will find out what condition my world is in and how powerful Nicodemus has become."  
  
"Let's go. We have trained all that we could." Kurama said. The others nodded in agreement. Hiei, on the other hand remained silent. Amara's gem glowed and the dolphins appeared in the glowing pool. Amara divided into the pool and mounted her dolphin. The others did the same. Amara paused though and looked at her stomach. The burns that were once there were now gone and left nothing but tan skin. Hiei stared at her oddly for a moment. She seemed to notice this and looked at him. She glared at him, still angry for the way that he had treated her and she turned her dolphin to the front of the group and left through the labyrinths of the winding cave.  
  
Amara looked sadly into the distance. Soon she would be home again. She wasn't sure if she could defeat Nicodemus but there was no way in hell she would let anyone else fight her fight. She would stand and fight and if she had to, she would die if it meant that her people lived on.  
  
Author Note: Okay, sorry for the long update, although it seems most of you, if not all, have lost interest in this story. Anyway, it may be a while before I up date again. Something's have happened that require my attention and I learned that my horse is leaving, among other things. Thank you to the two or three that actually reviewed. 


	9. Arrival

Heart of Atlantis  
Chapter Nine: Arrival  
  
Amara led the small group of warriors out into the vast ocean. She was lost in her own thoughts, thinking about how she would be able to defeat the evil that now claimed her lands. She wondered how her people were fairing now that she was gone. She wondered if her friend had been able to survive this long and keep her palace save.  
  
The others seemed to sense the fact that she needed to think and gave her the space she needed. Hiei stayed the farthest from her, lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't seem to get her out of his head. He knew he had hurt her when he said he didn't care and that he couldn't feel emotions. But, maybe it was for the best. Or maybe, he was only fooling himself into thinking that he didn't feel anything for the Atlantian Princess.  
  
Kurama noticed something different about Hiei. He slowed his dolphin to wait for Hiei to catch up. Hiei looked at Kurama with his usual cold mask.  
  
"What do you want, Kitsune?" He asked.  
  
"You don't seem yourself, Hiei." Kurama started, "Did something happen when you went into the caverns?" Hiei didn't answer he just looked at Amara. Kurama understood but he wanted to hear it from the little fire demon.  
  
"What did you say to her?" He asked. For a split second Hiei looked surprised but it was gone as soon as it came. Kurama waited patiently for the Koorime to answer.  
  
"It's none of your business." Hiei countered.  
  
"You care for her, do you not?" Kurama pressed. Hiei turned a glare on Kurama that promised death but the warning went unheeded by the Kitsune.  
  
"Hn." Was all he got as a reply. Whatever happened, the koorime was not going to say. Kurama frowned at that thought. If Hiei didn't open up, he may lose her forever. How could he tell Hiei liked the Princess? Well, he had been acting slightly different, not so much that the others would notice but he had been able to see the difference.  
  
"Fine, but you shouldn't let her go." Kurama warned before he moved tp catch up to the rest of the group.  
  
"Hey, Princess, when will we reach Atlantis? My butt hurts." Kuwabara complained. Amara just glared at him, clearly not in the mood for his stupidity.  
  
"We're almost there so stop complaining before I leave out here for the demons to feast on." She growled coldly before moving into a faster pace.  
  
She had a foreboding feeling that something wasn't right and for some reason, Hiei kept popping into her thoughts. Did she like him? Maybe, not that it mattered anyway. There were more important things to think about. They would be nearing the southern entrance to Atlantis in a few moments and the closer she got the stronger the feeling got. Was she too late? Had Nicodemus already destroyed her world? What would she find when she and the others passed through the barrier? She was almost afraid to see what her world looked like now.  
  
"Is something the matter, Princess?" Kurama asked politely. Amara studied him carefully. The Kitsune was smart and would easily pick up on the smallest hint of anything. She sighed everything seemed so over whelming.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about my world. I fear we may be too late." Amara confessed quietly. Kurama nodded sagely and looked ahead. He could sense a barrier ahead.  
  
"Is the entrance to Atlantis ahead?" He asked. Amara nodded. A few minutes later, she called back to the others.  
  
"All of you need to stay close. I'm not sure what is awaiting us on the other side." Amara ordered as she slowed down so the others could catch up. When they did, she moved forward and passed swiftly through. The others followed her and nearly ran into her. Amara stood stock still, staring straight ahead, a look of pure horror and anger written across her face.  
  
They looked to where she was and saw a man holding a girl in a white dress above the ground by her neck. The area surrounding them was burned, nothing was left, everything was black and had a dark aura surrounding it.  
  
"Hello, Princess. We've been awaiting your arrival." The man said. His voice was cold and evil. He tightened his hold on the girl's neck.  
  
"Meera!! Let her go!" Amara shouted.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Author Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but as I said before, there were some things that required my immediate attention. I have good news, Lucky is staying after all and I get a new horse to ride over the summer and school is almost out! The bad news is, I won't be able to update until after the 15th. I have finals until then. Also, this story is coming to an end, maybe two, three chapters left, depending. I have several other stories written and ready to post. I just need to know which you would like next.  
  
1. Betrayal: It's not very long. A demon has Saphir and Crystal at each other's throats. Can they defeat the demon? Or will it turn them evil?  
  
2. Gift of a Phoenix: The Shadow Shinobi, a clan of powerful ninjas that were wiped out ten years ago. But, two survived and now an S-class demon wants them dead and their powers. The detectives must protect them, but not everything is, as it seems...  
  
3. Shifting Identities: Reikai and Witches are two separate forces. Reikai fights against Makai demons and Witches fight against evil. But as a new hanyou tries to organize the underworld, the detectives must protect a girl from this demon, thing is, she is a witch on the run and knows more than she is willing to say...  
  
4. Silent Storm: They say everything happens for a reason. They say that everything is predestined. I'm not sure if I believe that. If I did, that would mean that I was meant to be kidnapped and placed in this small room. That would mean that I was meant to be put through all of this pain. It would mean that I was meant to see the only people that ever loved me murdered by some creature. It would mean that my destiny is far greater than anything that I could have ever believed. That is the prologue from the story.  
  
Okay, all you guys have to do is vote. Thank you to those who reviewed and I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter but don't worry, it was needed. 


	10. Nicodemus

Heart Of Atlantis  
Chapter Ten: Nicodemus  
  
.

.

.

The man smirked. He was tall, about Kurama's height. He had brown hair and black eyes. He wore ancient Atlantian clothes. His sent off an evil aura, on that turned everything and anything he wanted evil and dark.  
  
The girl in his grip looked terrified and she tried to struggle but it only made the grip on her neck tighten. She glanced at Amara, her best friend. She looked extremely pissed off and that was never a good sign, not with her powers. She had to figure a way out of this and fast; Amara couldn't waste her power to save her, not when the real evil was lurking around.  
  
The girl's eye's glowed white and a silvery aura surrounded her as she summoned her power. Suddenly, a huge plant with large teeth shot out of the ground and engulfed the man holding her. The man's arm was cut off by the plant and fell lifelessly to the ground. She summoned more of her plants, each a deadly, and poisonous kind, and commanded them to eat the man.  
  
The man that she had just surrounded with her plants was the Nicodemus. He was extremely powerful compared to the other Atlantians that once lived here. But, his power was greatly decreased because when he was resurrected, most of his power had to be sacrificed in order to bring him back. The one who had brought him back was either very smart or very dumb. Very smart because they knew that Nicodemus could not be controlled with the amount of power he had originally been created with, that was how its creator had been killed. The person could have also been very dumb because now the demon was dead and they would be coming after them.  
  
Why hadn't she killed Nicodemus before? Her true power can only be brought about when her life is threatened, making her not very good for battles. She turned to Amara.  
  
"Took you long enough." She said playfully. Amara glared at her, her temper close to snapping.  
  
"What happened here? Where are all my people?!" Amara yelled. "You know what never mind, you can tell me when we get to my palace."  
  
"Umm... You can't go home, Princess." She said quietly.  
  
"Why not, Meera?" Amara growled.  
  
"Because, everything in Atlantis has been decimated and turned evil." Meera explained. Amara's eye's widened at the news. She lost everything, her palace, the one her family had built, her people were dead, and she had failed them. She was a horrible warrior and Princess. Amara turned around and left, her head was bowed so no one could see her face. Hiei made a move to follow her but Meera's voice stopped him.  
  
"Don't, let her be. Come with me and I'll explain everything. Then you can bring her back." Meera said softly. Hiei glared at her but decided to heed her. Meera turned and led them through the rubble to someplace.  
  
"Here we are." Meera said when she stopped. She faced the group with a sad face. Behind her was all that was left of the once elegant palace. The only thing left was a trap door. The door was protected by a spell and was hidden to all those who we not part of the royal family. "This is all that remains of Princess Amara's palace."  
  
She placed her crystal into a hole and the door lit up and opened. She stepped onto the stairwell that led deep into the ground. She held up he dress and walked down the stairs, the detectives followed her. Crystals similar to those they found in the Oasis lit the tunnel.  
  
After walking for a short time they came to a well-lit room. It was large and was well furnished with a large table in the center. Meera stepped in and sat in the seat at the head of the table. The others followed suit.  
  
"I suppose you are the fighters Princess Amara went to recruit from Koenma?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are." Yusuke confirmed.  
  
"I'll start from the beginning. The man you saw was in fact Nicodemus. However, he was much weaker then what he once was. The demon that resurrected him used Nicodemus' power to bring him back to life rather than using their own. This way, Nicodemus would be weaker than them and he would have to follow their orders.  
  
"That person apparently ordered him to destroy all of Atlantis and all the people inside. His power was to turn everything he touched evil. Anything he touched that was good would be destroyed. That's why everything in Atlantis is now black and has a dark aura surrounding it.  
  
"The other Atlantians weren't strong enough and they fell, their bodies charred. I was the only one left and I knew I had to keep away from him for as long as I could because my true power will only awaken when my life is threatened and I don't think I would have had enough time to bring it out to kill him. Killing him wasn't the problem, anyone could have done so but he was fast and his touch would kill you in an instant.  
  
"Then I sensed you guys coming so, I ran to where I knew she would take you. Nicodemus had found me by then and when I reached the wall he grabbed me by the throat. He knew Princess Amara was coming and he told me that he would wait to kill me until she arrived that way she would be able to see my death.  
  
"What he didn't know is that plan gave me enough time to summon my power and kill him. You see Princess Amara has a short temper and she doesn't have complete control of her powers yet. If Nicodemus had killed me she would have gone berserk, for lack of a better term. She wouldn't have been able to stop. That's why we always tried not to annoy her.  
  
"She needs to be ready for the final fight. If I'm right, she may not make it out of this fight." Meera explained sadly. Everyone had been listening intently, especially Hiei. The last part stirred something inside of him and he realized that he did indeed have feelings for the princess.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked. Meera looked at him.  
  
"The person or rather demon that resurrected Nicodemus is very powerful and knows many techniques and such. It will take a lot to defeat them." Meera answered. Hiei nodded and left the room in a flash.  
  
"Where did he go?" She asked.  
  
"Probably to find Princess Amara." Kurama chuckled despite the situation. Meera smiled as well. Maybe Amara had finally found someone who could allow her to be free, just like she always wanted. Meera laughed inside her head at some of the conversations they had had about that particular subject.  
  
"What do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"We wait and see if he can bring her back to us." Meera said, her eyes went out of focus for a moment then she came back.  
  
.

.

.

Amara walked through the decimated streets and walkways of her once beautiful world. But now everything was black and there were bodies everywhere. None of them could be recognized. She didn't know where she was going, just somewhere, anywhere. She started to hum to herself.  
  
"I cannot find a way to describe it  
  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
  
I wish that it would just go away  
  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
  
What would you do  
  
All the pain I thought I knew  
  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
  
Back to what was never said  
  
Back and forth inside my head  
  
I can't handle this confusion  
  
I'm unable; come and take me away  
  
I feel like I am all alone  
  
All by myself I need to get around this  
  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
  
Cause no one understands  
  
I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
  
Take me away  
  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
  
(and off and on)  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
Break me away  
  
Take me away" She finished her song and looked around to see where it had taken her.  
  
She ended up at one of her favorite places, a large white chalk cliff, with a waterfall that over looked a beautiful lake. This was a place she had put a spell on so that it would be able to stand the test of time and she would always be able to come here.  
  
She had come to this place so often when she was little, she would come here when she was sad or angry. When she grew older she would come here to escape all of the overwhelming tasks that wanted to swallow her whole.  
  
The cliff was the highest point in Atlantis and you could see everything in Atlantis. At one time the scene was breath taking but now, it only deepened her already depressed state. But for some reason, the fact that her world was gone hadn't truly sunk in until now. She fell to her knees, and for the first time in her life, she cried. Long, heart- wrenching sobs filled the still air.  
  
Then, she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her small frame in a comforting embrace. Amara looked up to see Hiei's crimson eyes staring into her own. But this time, they weren't cold or filled with hatred, this time they held a certain amount of warmth and something else in them.  
  
"Hiei?" She asked, her voice cracked. Hiei nodded and pulled her to his chest, allowing her to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry I treated you the way I did." Hiei said quietly. Amara nodded and cried into his chest. His warm embrace soothed her and she finally calmed down enough to form sentences.  
  
"Why did you treat me like that? Did I do something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"No, it was nothing you did." He said. Amara looked at him with a confused face.  
  
"I was never meant to have emotions." He elaborated.  
  
"But everyone feels some sort of emotion." Amara countered. Hiei stayed silent at that and Amara layed her head back against his chest. She felt safe from everything with Hiei. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
"What do I do now? My people are dead and so is my world." Amara asked after some time of silence.  
  
"Meera says that there is another, more powerful demon that has to be killed." Hiei said. Amara nodded in understanding against his chest. "She also said that you may not come out of this fight alive." He tightened his grip slightly as he said that. Amara pulled back so she could see his concerned face. She gave him a small smile and touched his cheek lightly.  
  
"I'll be okay as long as I have you and my friends at my side." She said softly. Hiei smiled for once and took her hand in his own.  
  
"Well, well, well, isn't this a cute site?"  
  
.

.

.

.

Author Note: Okay, here's the next chapter. There will only be two more after this and it's over. I REALLY need you guys to vote on the next story you want me to write. I'm giving you guys some say. If I don't get any responses then I will choose myself, with some of best friends input. Oh and before I forget, the song used above was Take me Away by Avril, which I don't own.  
  
-LuckyKoorime 


	11. Fall of an Empire

Heart of Atlantis  
Chapter Eleven: Fall of an Empire  
  
.

.

.

.

.

Amara and Hiei immediately stood and faced the source of the voice. Standing before them was a girl about Kurama's height. She had deep hunter green hair that looked almost black. Her eyes were a light green, like new grass. She wore a male warriors fighting suit and she carried a sling of arrows across her back. She was smirking at them.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiei growled.  
  
"Clearly you are not of Atlantian decent but of another race." Amara added. She glared angrily at the woman, she got the sense that she was the demon who resurrected Nicodemus.  
  
"My aren't you a smart cookie, Princess?" The woman taunted. Amara growled angrily. "My name is Celadine. And I am here to finish off the last remaining Atlantian." She said. Then she disappeared.  
  
Amara and Hiei stood back to back, looking around frantically, expecting an attack from anywhere. Suddenly, everything went black.  
  
.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell...?" Hiei said as he looked into the pitch black. Normally he would be able to see easily into the night but this was different, it was as though the darkness was really and not just dark light.  
  
He looked behind himself, expecting to see Amara but she was nowhere to be found. He called out for her several times, but he received no response. Where was he? He couldn't sense anything; he was unable to locate Amara's energy or that of anyone else. He ran through every possibility in his head and the only thing that made sense was an illusion or something similar to that.  
  
Suddenly, he heard maniacal laughter that filled the entire area he was in. There was nothing more, only laughter. Then, the area changed immediately into Genkai's temple. Hiei looked around and realized that he was in the living room.  
  
"Hello Hiei." Yukina said from behind him. Hiei turned around to face her, but there was something off about her. "Why are you here? You're not wanted, no one wants a bastard child." Hiei's eye's widened.  
  
'You see, they don't want you. All you are to them is a tool that can be disposed of.' His voice said.  
  
"I'm ashamed to be your sibling." Yukina continued. "You are a disgrace and a criminal. No wonder we threw you off the island. We hate you Hiei."  
  
'I was never wanted. They were never really my friends. I should just end my life, no one would care.' The voice continued. Hiei took one last glance at his sister before disappearing.  
  
.

.

.

.

.

Amara looked out into the vast expanse of darkness. She thought for a moment, this seemed familiar, not by the fact that she had seen it but that she had either read or was told about it. She walked around, looking for Hiei, all the while searching through her mind for this.  
  
Somehow, she was now floating in the air above what was left of Atlantis. She was suddenly over come with grief and guilt.  
  
'I'm such a horrible ruler, I let my people die. All because I was too weak to fight on my own.' Her voice said. For a second, Amara forgot everything and allowed the guilt and grief to consume her. But, she snapped out of it.  
  
"I know what you're doing." She called out. The scene faded back into the original darkness.  
  
She knew that everything was an illusion, but it was one of the most dangerous types. These illusions placed you in another dimension where everything that happened was real in that dimension. She had to find Hiei. Amara knew they were still in the same area, just in a different dimension. If she remembered correctly, the only way to escape was to break the concentration of the person who sent them here. That person had to be in the same area, all she had to do was stretch her senses and locate the energy signal and get out before it was too late.  
  
Amara closed her eyes and searched as far as she could. Her race was known it's incredible ability to locate energy signals in other dimensions and anywhere else. Soon, she found the source. It was moving, she opened her eyes and saw Celadine moving in and out of the shadows. Her eyes were closed, seemingly concentrated. There was a look of amusement on her face.  
  
Amara knew this technique, her father had told her numerous times about it. This type was the most advanced and powerful because the user was able to send several different people into separate dimensions but it still had one severe flaw, the user could only be in one dimension at a time. 'She must be in Hiei's' Amara thought.  
  
"Ice Shards!!!" She screamed as she sent dozens of sharp ice shards at Celadine. They hit their target dead on. Celadine fell to the ground, but she only had one cut on her after all of the shards had hit dead on. Amara didn't notice, she caught site of Hiei and ran to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, thus taking her into his world.  
  
.

.

.

.

.

Amara opened her eyes. She saw Hiei standing on a high cliff, looking solemnly at the sharp rocks below. She ran to him but he jumped before she reached him. Amara fell onto her stomach, her upper half hanging over the side of the cliff. She used her telekinesis to catch him and bring him back beside her. She needed to snap him out of it... She did the only thing she could think of at the moment, she backhanded him, hard.  
  
Needless to say, it worked. Hiei brought a hand up to his now bruised cheek and looked shocked at Amara.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" He growled.  
  
"There's not much time to explain, just remember, the only thing that is real are you, me and Celadine. Don't believe anything else you see. Got it?" She said. Hiei stared at her for a moment before nodding.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow went whizzing between them. Amara looked to see Celadine with her bow drawn and another arrow ready to fire. She had a look of pure murder in her eyes. She shot arrows rapidly at them and they were shot with deadly accuracy. Each one Celadine shot barely missed their mark. The only reason was because Amara used shields and her katana and Hiei used his demonic speed and his own katana to block.  
  
Several times, Amara tried to get close enough to attack but each time she did more arrows were shot at her and forced her back. Celadine had an endless supply of arrows and she seemed to have a large supply of energy because she didn't seem to be tired. Amara was so lost in thought that she didn't notice an arrow coming towards her until it was to late, the arrow caught her right in the chest. She stumbled back but managed to stay standing.  
  
Hiei was at her side in an instant to steady her. She gave him a halfhearted smile and continued to fight. Hiei didn't leave her side, something about that arrow wasn't right; Amara's power seemed to be draining. Amara noticed her slowing pace as well, this had to end, now.  
  
/Hiei?/ She called out to him.  
  
/Hn./  
  
/Hiei, I have an idea./ She said.  
  
/What is it?/ He asked as he blocked another arrow.  
  
/My mother said that the only way to defeat my new enemy is with fire and ice. I need you to move fast enough so that it seems you have disappeared and go behind her. At the time, we will hit her with our most powerful attacks. Okay?/ She suggested. Hiei nodded and disappeared. Celadine didn't notice and she kept firing rapid arrows.  
  
Amara stood on unsteady feet and she managed to put up a weak barrier. She was unable to pull out the arrow that was draining her power so she would have to make do. She heard Celadine laugh.  
  
"You pathetic Atlantian, you will never defeat me! Your race is already dead, the only one left is you!" Celadine said as she fired even more arrows at Amara. Amara smirked as she saw Hiei get into position.  
  
"You really shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch." Amara said as she gathered what remained of her energy. Hiei did the same. Amara held out her hands and at the same time as Hiei launched her attack.  
  
"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"  
  
"Dragon of Ice!" They yelled at the same time.  
  
Celadine realized that there was no way to escape, but before the attack hit her, she shot three more arrows at Amara. The attack slammed into Celadine, killing her instantly but before she died she yelled one last thing.  
  
"You will go down with me Princess!" Then the attacks disintegrated her body.  
  
Hiei heard the sound of sharp arrows hitting the soft skin of Amara's chest and torso. He watched in horror as her face lit up with pain and surprise and she fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  
Hiei was at her side in an instant and lifted her bloody form into his arms. She offered him a small smile and brought her hand to his cheek. He leaned into her touch and brought his own hand to cover her smaller one.  
  
"Hiei, I want you to know something," She said in a weak voice, "In the short time that I've known you, I somehow fell for you..." She trailed off as she lost consciousness. Hiei stared at her, a single tear rolled down his face and turned into a black gem before it hit the ground. He picked her up and took her back to Ningenkai.  
  
The End!  
  
Author Note: That's it, the story is over! But before you guy's go haywire on me I want you to know there will be a sequel to this called: Return of a Princess. Thanks for the reviews and I'll post the first chapter of the next story soon. You know, the funny thing is, I wasn't planning on ending it this way. It was going to have a different ending but while I was working Lucky I thought of something better. Ironic, ne?  
  
-LuckyKoorime 


End file.
